Cinco maneras
by joshy-cz
Summary: Syaoran quiere declararle sus sentimientos a Sakura... Sus amigos le enseñarán maneras "infalibles" de hacerlo de manera exitosa. (One-shot)


Prometí hacer un One-shot si me curaba con un licuado que me recomendaron, así que aquí estoy cumpliendo jaja

One-shot lleno de miel.

 **(La canción que "dedica" es la de Swear it again de Westlife)**

* * *

 **Cinco maneras.**

* * *

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser pedirle a una chica que fuera tu novia?

Syaoran llevaba semanas tratando de armarse de valor para hacerlo, pero hasta la fecha, cada que hablaba con cierta chica se atragantaba o terminaba preguntando otra cosa.

Sakura no era una chica normal, tenía unos ojos que parecían dos hermosas esmeraldas, sus facciones eran finas, sus labios eran pequeños, rosados y carnosos y su nariz siempre lo tentaba a darle un beso.

Pero lo que más atraía a Syaoran era su personalidad, debía ser un ángel encarnado o algo por el estilo pues siempre trataba de ayudar al prójimo y no se cansaba de sonreírle al mundo.

Para su desgracia, él no era el único que había notado la belleza interna y externa de la chica; varios compañeros la habían invitado a salir, pero ella siempre declinaba con una sonrisa que terminaba por enamorarlos más.

—Pareces acosador —escuchó detrás de él.

Syaoran hizo girar sus ojos antes de voltear y bufar con molestia ante los dos pares de ojos que lo veían con diversión.

—Estaba viendo la rutina —se excusó.

Sus amigos hicieron girar sus ojos, aparentemente todos sabían que estaba enloquecido por cierta porrista... Todos menos ella.

—Syaoran, Syaoran, deberías invitarla a salir... —su amigo de ojos grises le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro y sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Para que ella te rechace y nos podamos reír —su otro amigo de ojos azules concluyó con una sonrisa.

Syaoran los miró con molestia mientras ellos chocaban las manos.

—Ya, hablando en serio... ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser invitarla a salir? —uno de ellos le preguntó.

Escucharon varios silbidos y gritos de emoción, voltearon y vieron con asombro al chico más popular de la escuela acercarse al grupo de porristas, llevaba un ramo de flores y se había hincado como si fuera a pedir matrimonio.

Syaoran sintió la vena de su sien saltar, el chico había tomado la mano de Sakura y parecía estarla cortejando.

Todo se quedó en silencio, Syaoran no podía respirar; ese era el momento, aquél iba a ser el día en el que perdería cualquier oportunidad para poder estar con ella.

Sin embargo, él y sus amigos se quedaron pasmados al ver a la hermosa chica sonreír y negar con su cabeza y al chico sonrojarse.

—Bueno, una de dos, o Sakura es lesbiana... —el chico de ojos grises empezó a decir.

—O no se deja apantallar tan fácilmente —el de ojos azules concluyó.

Syaoran vio al pobre chico levantarse del suelo avergonzado mientras Sakura trataba, en vano, de consolarlo ante su rechazo.

 _«Esto va a ser imposible»_ pensó con cierta decepción.

* * *

—Es una idea maravillosa, entre los dos te ayudaremos a ganarte a Sakura, ¿cómo no se no ocurrió antes?

Syaoran veía a sus amigos con incredulidad, era la peor idea del año, del siglo... ¡De la existencia!

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia.

—Oh vamos Syaoran, ¿qué puede salir mal?

—¿Quieres que lo enumere? —les preguntó pasmado.

Ojos grises y azules lo vieron con irritación.

—A diferencia de ti, ambos tenemos novia, obviamente algo hicimos bien —el de ojos grises le dijo con obviedad.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, tenía algo de razón, pero sus amigos eran totalmente opuestos... Al igual que sus novias.

Por ejemplo, el de ojos grises, era novio de su prima Meiling y su relación era extraña, pues peleaban más de lo que se besaban, a veces hasta se besaban mientras peleaban...

Y el de ojos azules, era todo un caballero; perfecto para Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura, ella parecía ser una dama de sociedad con unos modales impecables.

—Eriol, Lien... Agradezco la ayuda pero... No creo que funcione —él les dijo con incertidumbre.

—Claro que va a funcionar, solo debes seguir nuestros consejos y en menos de lo que canta un gallo nos estarás agradeciendo por tu nueva relación —Lien le dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Eriol asintió con vehemencia.

Syaoran suspiró frustrado, algo dentro de él le gritaba que eso iba a ser un desastre.

* * *

 **Primer intento: Hagamos algo juntos.**

—Hay que empezar por lo básico —Lien le había dicho.

—Una propuesta para hacer algo juntos en la tarde y lo conviertes en una cita sin que ella se de cuenta —Eriol concluyó.

La ventaja que Syaoran tenía sobre sus contrincantes, era que Sakura lo consideraba un amigo, así que no necesitaba pretextos para acercarse a ella o para esperarla después de práctica.

Justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Varias chicas salieron de los vestidores, algunas le sonrieron coquetamente, otras hasta le llegaron a guiñar el ojo, ¿acaso nunca habían visto a un chico recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados?

—Ese giro debería ser más alto —Chiharu le iba diciendo a Sakura cuando salieron del vestidor.

—Tienes razón —la chica de ojos verdes comentó con el ceño fruncido.

Ni siquiera lo notó en la pared, siguió su camino hacia la salida de la escuela.

—¡Sakura! —Syaoran le llamó alcanzándola.

La mencionada se detuvo y lo vio con sorpresa, Chiharu lo vio con una mueca de burla y tras susurrarle algo a Sakura se alejó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Syaoran le preguntó con curiosidad.

Sakura estaba ligeramente sonrojada y sacudió su cabeza.

—Nada, ¿me buscabas para algo? —le cuestionó caminando.

Syaoran metió ambas manos en sus jeans, la parte difícil.

—Si, estaba pensando que podíamos hacer algo... Ya sabes, ir a comer o algo así —él le dijo con nervios.

Sakura le dio una enorme sonrisa; su propuesta no era algo nuevo, a aveces los dos salían a comer o a disfrutar de un helado en el parque, el giro lo daría al final, cuando le pidiera una oportunidad para ser algo más.

—Claro, abrieron una nueva heladería, deberíamos ir ahí —ella le respondió emocionada.

Syaoran asintió, llegaron hasta donde estaban sus amigos, él esperaba que solo se despidieran para poder empezar con el plan.

—Tomoyo, Meiling; vamos por helados, abrieron una nueva heladería cerca del parque —Sakura les dijo emocionada.

Meiling asintió con emoción mientras Lien trataba de comunicarle con los ojos que era una pésima idea.

—Si, leí en una revista que tienen los mejores helados flotantes de Tomoeda —Tomoyo continuó.

Las tres amigas entrelazaron sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar, dejando a un Syaoran pasmado ante la situación.

—Creo que debimos decirles lo que planeabas hacer —Eriol murmuró mirando a las chicas hablar con ánimos mientras caminaban.

—¿Tú crees? —Syaoran le preguntó con sarcasmo.

* * *

 **Segundo intento: Una sorpresa siempre roba el aliento.**

—Pero eso hizo Shun ayer —Syaoran insistía mientras Eriol le daba un globo.

—Tú no vas a armar un espectáculo, se lo vas a dar en privado —Lien comentó.

—Y no es un detalle grande, es algo sencillo pero tierno —Eriol concluyó.

Syaoran los miró con incertidumbre, el globo tenía la imagen de un oso con un ramo de flores.

—Creo que llama más la atención que el ramo —murmuró.

Estaban en el techo de la escuela, cerca del enrejado de protección, el plan era hacer subir a Sakura para que Syaoran le pudiera dar el globo y ver cómo reaccionaba antes de pedirle cualquier cosa.

—No lo hace, vamos Eriol, Meiling iba a mandar a Sakura —le dijo.

Sus amigos por fin les habían contado a sus novias lo que estaban intentando hacer.

Ambos salieron por la puerta mientras Syaoran veía con el ceño fruncido el globo, sentía que era mucho, que Sakura lo iba a rechazar como a todos.

Suspiró frustrado y se recargó en el enrejado mientras esperaba a la chica despistada de ojos verdes.

Una fuerte brisa lo rodeó, el globo se movió de un lado a otro, Syaoran lo trató de controlar pero éste se enredó en unos alambres sueltos de la reja.

—Demonios —Syaoran susurró mientras trataba de desenredar el globo sin que esté tocará las filosas puntas de los alambres sueltos.

De pronto escuchó que abrieron la puerta y en su desesperación por salvar el bendito globo, lo jaló con fuerza logrando que el cordón con el que lo estaba sujetando se tronara y este escapara a gran velocidad hacia el cielo.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces incrédulo, miró con asombro como el oso con flores desaparecia entre nubes y árboles.

—¿Syaoran?

Él volteó y miró a Sakura, lo veía con confusión mientras se acercaba a él.

—No pensé que estuvieras aquí, Meiling me pidió que subiera a buscar nuestro proyecto de ciencias —ella le contó.

Syaoran miró a su izquierda, había varios envases con semillas a unos pasos de él.

—Necesitaba tomar aire —se excusó rápidamente.

Sakura le sonrió, caminó hacia su envase y lo tomó, luego se acercó a Syaoran.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces molesto —ella le dijo haciendo su cabeza de lado.

Syaoran pasó su mano por su cabello y desvío la mirada, cada que hacía eso le daban ganas de robarle un beso.

—Si, sólo... Exámenes, ya sabes —le contó.

Sakura asintió y miró a su lado.

—Oh mira, alguien perdió su globo —le dijo señalando a lo lejos.

Syaoran volteó rápidamente; efectivamente el bendito globo se había quedado atorado entre unos cables de luz.

—Para su suerte —susurró con irritación.

Sakura se rió y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Creo que no quería ser entregado.

Syaoran bufó con enojo, la chica frente a él arqueó una ceja.

—Perdón, esque me imagino al pobre idiota que lo perdió, debe estar muy enojado.

Sakura se rió de nuevo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para bajar.

—O agradecido, ese tipo de regalos son muy comunes, ya no sorprenden a las chicas —le dijo antes de meterse por la puerta.

Syaoran se quedó sorprendido, bueno, menos mal, miró de nuevo el globo con ojos entrecerrados... Tal vez debería ignorar los consejos de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Tercer intento: La carta anónima.**

—La dejas en su locker y ya, nada puede salir mal —Lien insistió.

—No sé... Tu idea del globo fue un desastre —Syaoran murmuró.

—¿Qué puede salir mal si la vas a dejar en su locker? —Eriol preguntó.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Con la suerte que me cargo?

Eriol y Lien sacudieron sus cabezas, el segundo lo empujó por los hombros al pasillo donde estaba el locker de cierta chica.

—Ve, la metes por la ranura y esperas a que se presente en donde la citaste, no es nada del otro mundo.

Syaoran quitó sus manos con cierta rudeza, vio a sus amigos con irritación antes de caminar hacia su destino.

Miró la carta antes de detenerse frente al locker de Sakura, sólo era una declaración sin nombre y una petición para que se vieran debajo de su árbol favorito en el parque pingüino...

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Sacudió su cabeza y con cuidado metió el pequeño pedazo de papel, no había puesto de quién era ni para quien, pues si lo iba a encontrar en su locker era obvio que era para ella...

¿Cierto?

* * *

Llevaba diez minutos esperando, estaba recargado sobre el tronco de su árbol favorito y no había señales de ella.

¿Era claro que lo estaba rechazando?

Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, bueno, al menos no lo rechazó de manera pública.

—¿Syaoran? —escuchó a su lado.

Volteó con sorpresa, no era la voz que había estado esperando, mucho menos la chica que había citado.

—Hola Akiko —la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica de ojos cafés y cabello rosado se movía con cierto nerviosismo, parecía inquieta.

—¿Eras tú? —le preguntó despues de unos momentos de silencio incómodo.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja en ademán de duda.

—¿Yo, qué?

La chica sacó el pedazo de papel de su espalda, Syaoran sonrió aunque sintió que se atragantaba con su saliva.

—Encontré esto en el suelo y... Tenía curiosidad.

Syaoran sintió sus manos llenarse de sudor, trató de limpiarlas en sus jeans con discreción.

—No sé de qué hablas —murmuró tratando de mantener la compostura.

La chica lo vio incrédula, Syaoran trató de recordar si ella alguna vez había visto su letra.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? A esta hora.

Syaoran sintió sus jeans vibrar, miró a la chica que lo estudiaba con la mirada mientras sacaba su celular.

Era un mensaje de Eriol.

 _"Sakura está aquí, dice Tomoyo que jamás vio la carta"_

Claro, para su suerte Sakura seguramente tiró el papel al sacar sus libros y jamás lo notó.

—Am... Debo irme —murmuró, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Escuchó una risa detrás de él.

—Deberías ser directo y decirle en persona —Akiko le dijo.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar.

¿En serio todos lo sabían menos Sakura?

* * *

 **Cuarto intento: Una serenata para el alma.**

—Esta es la peor idea de todas —Syaoran susurró desde su escondite.

Eriol y Lien estaban conectando un iPod a unas bocinas.

—Las mujeres aman este nivel de romanticismo, créeme —Eriol susurró.

—Les he creído en todo y sigo en el mismo lugar —Syaoran les recordó.

Eriol y Lien cruzaron miradas.

—Tienes la peor suerte del planeta, eso no es nuestra culpa —Lien se defendió.

Syaoran bufó frustrado y miró hacia el frente, a unos pasos estaba la casa de Sakura, si era exacto, la ventana de su recámara.

—Ni siquiera sé cantar —Syaoran murmuró.

—Solo te vas a parar ahí a esperar a que abra su ventana, no vas a cantar para eso es la música —Eriol le recordó.

Lien seguía peleando con el cable que conectaba el iPod a la bocinas.

—¿Por qué estos cables se enredan tan fácilmente? —murmuró con enojo tratando de desenredar.

Syaoran suspiró y miró de nuevo su destino, el jardín debajo de la ventana de Sakura, en unos momentos más se iba a exponer.

Finalmente Lien conectó el aparato y los tres caminaron hacia su destino, Lien y Eriol pusieron la música y acomodaron el aparato y las bocinas antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Lien hizo su pulgar hacia arriba en señal de apoyo.

Syaoran metió sus manos en sus jeans con nerviosismo, la musica comenzó a sonar y el levantó su mirada hacia la ventana, la luz estaba apagada.

Había escogido esa canción más que nada por el coro, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para que Sakura entendiera lo que sentía por ella.

De pronto la luz se prendió, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, este era el momento, vio con ansiedad la ventana, la vio abrirse...

Y luego sintió un chorro de agua caerle sobre la cabeza.

Miró pasmado la cabeza que se había asomado, no eran los ojos verdes que amaba, ni el cabello castaño claro que lo hipnotizaba...

—¡Largo mocoso, o llamaré a la policía! —Touya le gritó con una cubeta en su mano.

Syaoran no lo dudó un segundo, corrió hacia los arbustos donde podía escuchar unas risas.

—¡Hey mi iPod! —Lien gritó.

—Tú ve —Syaoran dijo sin voltear.

De por sí Touya ya lo odiaba, no dudaba que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

 **Quinto intento: Deja de planear.**

Syaoran había decidido ignorar los consejos de sus amigos, cuatro era su límite para la vergüenza.

No dudaba ni por un segundo que Touya le hubiera contado a su hermana lo que había pasado.

Esa tarde había salido con su padre a comprar la cena, por eso no escuchó su embarazosa declaración.

—Siempre puedes optar por hablarle claro y sin rodeos —Eriol le dijo.

Syaoran tenía su cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos, miraba hacia la pared.

—O puedo resignarme —Syaoran murmuró.

—También —Lien comentó.

Eriol lo vio con enojo antes de sacudir su cabeza.

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene novia por quedarse de brazos cruzados —Eriol le recordó.

—Basta Eriol, esto estaba destinado al fracaso desde el inicio —Syaoran les dijo escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos—. Algunas cosas no están destinadas a ser y ya.

Eriol y Lien lo vieron con preocupación pero decidieron no presionar el tema, Syaoran había pasado todo el fin de semana escondiéndose de todos.

Sobre todo de Sakura.

Sintió su celular vibrar, lo sacó con pesadez de sus jeans y revisó quién lo llamaba, era ella... De nuevo.

—La verás en clase de inglés, no sé porque la sigues evitando —Eriol le dijo.

Syaoran apagó la pantalla y guardó el aparato.

—Prefiero seguir aplazando su inminente rechazo —les dijo escondiendo de nuevo su rostro.

* * *

Syaoran prefirió saltarse la clase de inglés, sí, había tomado una actitud cobarde ante la situación y decidió esconderse en el techo de la escuela.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, su espalda estaba recargada en la pared junto a la puerta, tenía sus brazos recargados sobre sus piernas.

Miraba hacia el cielo y suspiraba de vez en cuando; debió dejar todo como estaba, ahora Sakura iba a tener una actitud extraña con él.

—Algo me dijo que te encontraría aquí.

Syaoran volteó con sorpresa, ojos verdes lo veían fijamente desde la puerta.

Su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente rápido y sintió un vacío en su estómago, su voz pareció desaparecer.

Ella caminó a él y se sentó a su lado, miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—Nunca me había saltado clase —susurró.

Syaoran miró sus manos con fijación, se negaba a ver a Sakura a toda costa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —finalmente le preguntó.

Vio de reojo que Sakura lo veía y se mordía el labio inferior, algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Quería saber porque me has estado ignorando —le dijo en voz baja—. No sé si te hice algo o...

Syaoran soltó un chasquido y sacudió su cabeza.

—Eres incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, Sakura —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero no la miró.

—¿Entonces por qué me evitas? —ella le preguntó en voz baja.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, ¿acaso se le había quebrado la voz? Volteó para observarla. La miró por unos momentos y notó con sorpresa que efectivamente tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sakura... ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó preocupado.

Sakura frotó sus ojos con cierta rudeza, parecía sentirse enojada consigo misma.

—Eso te pregunto, me has estado ignorando y actúas extraño... No sé que hice para alejarte de mí —ella le dijo con cierta desesperación.

Syaoran giró un poco su cuerpo y limpió una lágrima con su pulgar.

—No Sakura, yo lo siento, estuve tratando de... No importa —sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Es por qué el idiota de mi hermano te corrió? Siempre le he dicho que te respete pero...

—Espera... ¿Qué te dijo Touya?

Sakura lo miró con confusión.

—Que habías ido a buscarme y te corrió —le respondió.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Sólo eso? —Sakura asintió con vehemencia, lo veía con confusión mientras traba de controlar sus lágrimas.

Syaoran suspiró aliviado, menos mal; recargó su cabeza de nuevo en la pared, se le había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Mínimo no la iba a perder como amiga.

—¿Syaoran? —Él volteó ligeramente, Sakura se estaba mordiendo de nuevo el labio—. Yo... Sabes... Yo...

Syaoran arqueó una ceja, parecía nerviosa y ansiosa, su corazón se volvió a acelerar, Sakura suspiró frustrada y entrelazó sus manos en su regazo.

—Nada, olvídalo —finalmente le dijo.

Syaoran la miró por varios momentos, antes de suspirar y sacudir su cabeza.

—Somos todo un caso —bromeó.

Sakura se rió y puso su cabeza en su hombro.

—Y que caso —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Syaoran asintió y luego la miró, como seguía recargada en su hombro sus rostros estaban a milímetros, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

—Me gustas —él susurró.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se alejó un poco de él, Syaoran sintió como si un hoyo se hubiera abierto debajo de él.

Tenía que abrir su bocota.

—¿Qué? —ella susurró.

Syaoran desvió su mirada, ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

—Solo quería que lo supieras —murmuró y se levantó.

Sakura parecía estar ida, Syaoran suspiró y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Espera —Sakura le pidió cuando tomó la manija de la puerta.

Syaoran cerró sus ojos.

—Sakura, no hace falta que me trates de consolar, en serio —le informó.

Ella se levantó y con mucho cuidado tomó su mano, Syaoran abrió sus ojos de golpe y la vio confundido.

—También me gustas —le dijo en voz baja y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero... —no sabia que decir, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?

—La razón por la que nunca acepto salir con alguien es porque... Bueno en realidad... —sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más—. Esperaba que tú me lo pidieras.

El corazón de Syaoran estaba desbocado, no podía ser cierto, no había hecho el ridículo tantas veces para que todo fuera tan fácil.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? Solo me quieres rechazar con tu infalible gentileza y...

Sakura puso ambas manos en sus mejillas logrando silenciarlo, Syaoran sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza, de pronto no podía respirar con normalidad, ella lo estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos.

—Te lo puedo demostrar —ella susurró.

Oficialmente Syaoran perdió la voz; abrió y cerró su boca como pez mientras Sakura le daba una pequeña sonrisa y acercaba su rostro al de él.

Finalmente sus labios se tocaron y fue como si un millón de fuegos artificiales hubieran explotado dentro de Syaoran, como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir y solo fueran ellos dos.

Sus labios se movieron con los de ella en un tierno y lento beso, ella bajó sus manos a sus hombros y Syaoran puso las suyas en su cintura.

Nada podía superar ese momento.

Se besaron tomándose su tiempo, queriendo disfrutar cada segundo, hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron respirar.

Syaoran puso su frente en la de ella y suspiró.

—¿Aún lo dudas? —ella le preguntó tratando de retomar el aliento.

Syaoran sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz, llevaba meses queriendo hacerlo, Sakura se rió y recargo su cabeza en su pecho.

—Espera... ¿en serio crees que los globos ya no sorprenden? —él preguntó alejándola de él un poco.

Sakura la vio con sorpresa antes de sonreír y pararse de puntas para darle otro beso en sus labios.

—Depende... ¿planeabas darme uno?

Syaoran bufó, tal vez debería contarle todo lo que hizo esos días...

O tal vez no.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

Bueno, regreso a mi modo drama para CTR


End file.
